


Lessie | Light in the Dark

by untildawnpotterhead



Category: Jessie (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untildawnpotterhead/pseuds/untildawnpotterhead
Summary: Luke is a senior, and he just wants to get out of high school and go to college to get away from his crazy girlfriend, Audrey. But when his old feelings for his nanny start to resurface, he starts to think that he maybe he should stay. Just until they go away again.And Jessie is a 25 year old nanny trying to make a living for herself. Her dream is to become an actress, but with her controlling boyfriend Tony and the kids she has spent eight years taking care of holding her back, she thinks she might not even be able to get away. But Luke is there. He always has been.





	1. Chapter 1

After four years, Jessie was still their nanny. She was 25 now, but she still looked exactly as she did when she first started being their nanny. Her hair was a little longer and her body was a little curvier, but she was still the same. She was supposed to leave when Emma turned eighteen, but Morgan and Christina were letting her stay until Zuri went off to college. Which she was very grateful for. She was still with Tony, but it was different now. He never let her talk to guys, he never let her dress in clothes that revealed her skin, and he never let her go out with friends, not even the kids usually. But she never did anything about it. Everyone told her to, but she still didn’t. She kept telling herself she was happy and that there was nothing to worry about, but there really was. 

Luke had changed. A lot. He was eighteen now, and he had grown in height. 6’2” to be exact. Everyone was shocked to see how tall he got within a matter of four years, because when he was fourteen he was just a scrawny boy, with a height of 5’6”. But he was, of course, not scrawny anymore, and he had football to thank for that. He had large arms and abs, and his legs were now longer and bulkier. His freckles had started to show more, no matter how old he got. He let his hair grow out a bit, it was now flowing in medium brown curls. He had started to grow facial hair too. He even had a girlfriend, Audrey, and nobody was surprised. He wasn’t a flirtatious kid anymore, he grew up. He matured. Even when nobody expected him to. 

It was a cold Friday afternoon when he saw it happen. He wished he hadn’t seen it… Well, he was glad he did at the same time. Because if he hadn’t, things would’ve turned out totally different for him.

“You can’t go with them, Jessie.” Tony said. They were the only ones in the lobby. Well, they thought they were. Luke was hiding in the elevator, listening to them. Eavesdropping wasn’t really his thing anymore, but the conversation seemed really interesting. Besides, he didn’t want to intrude. She was supposed to be taking Ravi and Luke to a concert a couple towns away, but Tony wasn’t very keen on the fact.

“Why not? They literally have nobody else to take them.” she explained. 

“Well then they’ll have to go on their own. They have licenses, right?”

“No. Luke only has his permit and Ravi is too scared to drive on his own I already told you this. Do you never listen to anything I say?” Jessie said. Tony gritted his teeth and lowered his voice.

“Not really. You never say anything important anyways.” he replied. She clenched her fists, making her nails dig into her palms. She felt the metallic liquid seep through the crescent marks on her hands, making her press even harder. 

“I’m taking them. I don’t care what you say.” Jessie replied. He reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him.

“You’re gonna do what I say,” Tony said, gripping her wrist even tighter. She tried to pull away but he was too strong.

“Tony stop… You’re hurting me!” Jessie yelled. Luke stood up, but before he could do anything Tony let go of her. Luke walked into the room.

“Jessie?” Luke asked in a soft voice. They both looked up at him.

“Luke-“

“Are you okay?!” he asked, a worried expression on his face. Her face fell. 

“Yes, I’m fine..” she said. Luke glared at Tony and Jessie put her hands on his chest. 

“Luke. Go back up to the penthouse.” she said. 

“No.” he said in a stern voice. She sighed. 

“Luke..”

“Not unless you go with me.” he said. She nodded and removed her hands from his chest.

“Fine..” she said. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the elevator. She pressed the button to go up to the penthouse.

“Jessie?” Luke asked. She looked at him. 

“Hmm?” she asked.

“Are you bleeding?” he asked, looking down at his arm which now had streaks of blood running down it. She sighed slightly and nodded.

“What’d he do?” he asked. Jessie sighed again.

“ _ He  _ didn’t do anything. I did it to myself.” Jessie said. His face fell.

“What?” he said. She still wasn’t used to the low voice he had taken on.

“I… clenched my fists and my nails dug into my palms.” she said. He grabbed her hands gently and turned them over to look at them, not caring if he got blood on his own. He looked down at them and his face fell again. He kept ahold of them and looked up at her.

“Let's get you cleaned up.” he said, the elevator doors opening. He led her up to his room and set her down on his bed. He pulled a first aid kit out from under his bed and he knelt in front of her. 

“You keep one of those in your room?” she asked. He nodded and opened it. 

“Course. Never know when you might need one, ya know?” he said. She smiled a bit and held her hands out to him. He started rubbing her wounds with cotton and peroxide, cleaning them. She winced a bit and he looked up at her. He smiled apologetically and continued.

“Sorry…” he said softly. 

“You don’t have to do this for me…” Jessie said. He looked back down at her hands.

“I know,” he said with a small smile. She watched as he finished cleaning her wounds, putting the first aid kit back. He sat next to her and crossed his arms.

“So. You gonna tell me what that was about or not?” Luke asked. He was so close, and when Jessie looked up at him, his face was just inches away.

“He doesn’t want me to take you and Ravi to that concert because he doesn’t trust me.” Jessie said. Luke shook his head.

“Why do you stay with him?” he asked her. She sighed and let a tear fall. 

“I don’t know…” she replied. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“He shouldn’t treat you like that, Jessie.” he said. She kept quiet. She knew he wasn’t treating her right, but she still stayed. Maybe she was scared of him. Or maybe she was scared of what people were going to think of her.

“Are you even hearing what I’m saying?” Luke asked. Jessie looked up at him. 

“Yes.” she said with a small smile. “I always listen to you, Luke.”

“Really? Because if that were true, you wouldn’t be with him you’d be with… Someone that actually loves you.” he said. She sighed softly.

“I’m sorry…” she replied. 

“I know…” he said in a low voice, almost a whisper. She pulled away from him.

“I should um… I should get back.” she said. He nodded. 

“Yeah.”

“Thank you, Luke.” she said. He smiled slightly and stood up with her. 

“Welcome.” he said. She flashed him a quick smile before walking out and going to her own room. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Jessie woke up the next morning with a tear-soaked pillow and a large bruise around her wrist. She hadn’t remembered crying herself to sleep, and she didn’t remember covering herself up either. But the blanket was snug against her body, shielding the morning light from shining in her eyes. She sat up and held her hands up to her face as she stood, missing the protection from the blanket that she had wrapped around her moments before. She quickly grabbed a random outfit out of her dresser and threw it on. She looked over at the clock and threw her hair up in a ponytail. 

She was going to go for a run. She never used to have time, but now that Zuri was older. She went for a run every morning after she woke up. She was usually back before any of the kids even woke up, but sometimes she stayed out a little longer than she needed to, wanting a break from the kids and Tony.

She slipped on her sneakers and ran out of her room, accidentally running into what felt like a wall. Well, that was until she heard a slight groan and she looked up, Luke towering over her. 

“Where are you going so early?” he asked, his voice groggy as he had just woken up.

“Why are you awake?” she asked. He leaned against the wall. 

“I needed a drink.” he said, gesturing to the bottle of water that she had accidentally knocked out of his hands when she ran into him. He sighed softly and held his hand out to her.

“Here.” he said. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

“Thank you.” she replied. He let go of her hand and leaned against the wall again.

“Welcome. So, are you gonna answer my question or what?” he asked, his voice a bit clearer now. She nodded.

“I’m just going for a run.” she replied, tightening her ponytail. “I do it every morning before you guys wake up.”

“Oh, so you do it to get away from us right?” he said with a small laugh. She laughed along with him.

“No. Well, sometimes I do. I just need a break from time to time, know?” she said. He nodded.

“Yeah I get what you mean… Sometimes I hang out with Zuri to avoid Audrey.” he replied.

“You guys aren’t getting along again?” Jessie asked. He shook his head.

“It’s not as bad as it was before. She’s just really clingy sometimes.” he said. She nodded.  
“So uh… Do you know what college you’re gonna go to?” she asked him. If someone told her four years ago that Luke was going to be going to college, she would’ve laughed in their faces. But looking at him now, she knew he was definitely gonna go places. 

“I dunno yet… I might go to UCLA.” Luke replied. Jessie looked up at him. 

“Wait… That’s so far away.” she said. He nodded with a smile. 

“Yeah, that’s kinda the point.” he said. “ But I’m gonna come visit all the time I promise.” She nodded. 

“Good… I want you to be here when I go.” she said. He was the one to look up this time. 

“When what?” he asked. 

“When Zuri graduates I have to leave and I want to be able to say goodbye to you before I go.” she said. She tried to read his facial expression. He looked… Lost. Saddened. She was going to feel bad about leaving, but by then there really would be no reason for her to stay. All of the kids would’ve graduated, and they would go off on their own and she wouldn’t need to take care of them anymore. She was going to miss all of them though. Bertram, Emma, Ravi, Zuri… Luke. They were all big parts of her life, she had been with them for eight years, and she couldn’t imagine her life without them. 

Of course, Tony gave her hell about her leaving. 

When she told him he went crazy. Grabbed her, threw some stuff. It was messy. And he tried to get her to live with him afterwards, but she wanted to move back home with her dad. She knew her dream of being an actress was going literally nowhere, so what’s the point in trying for something that you will never get?

“Damn… I don’t want you to go.” Luke said.

“I don’t want to go either… But there’s no point in me staying after all of you guys have grown up and gone off to college. I won’t have to take care of you guys anymore.” she said. He nodded slightly and looked down.

“Hey… I’ll still come and visit you guys all the time. It’s not like I’m leaving for good. I just won’t be working for your parents anymore.” she said. He sighed a bit. 

“Yeah I know… But it’s just gonna be weird not seeing your face everyday or hearing your voice, ya know?” he said. She nodded. 

“Yeah… It will be different. But I’ll always be in your life. I’ll always be here if you wanna talk or… Ya know...” she said. He nodded. 

“Okay. Good. Because I’m really gonna miss your advice.” he said. She smiled. 

“I’m gonna miss you.” she said. He looked up at her and smiled a bit.

“We’ve still got a couple years before we have to say goodbye… let’s not do it now.” he said. She nodded. 

“You’re right… Well, I am gonna go on my run now. You can come with me if you want.” she said. He smiled. 

“I’d love to.” he replied. He walked over to the elevator and went in, followed by Jessie. He pressed the button to go down to the lobby and since there was a possibility that Tony was going to be waiting down there for her, he wrapped his arm around her protectively. She subconsciously smiled a bit and and walked out of the elevator when the door opened and she saw Tony standing there eat the front desk. When he saw her he went over to her, not paying attention to Luke whatsoever.

“Jessie… I’m sorry about last night.” he said. Jessie didn’t say anything and Luke scowled at him, slightly tightening his arm around her, ready to step in front of her if he had to. 

Jessie looked between Luke and Tony, who were now looking at each other. If they got in a fight, it was clear who would win. Luke was better on so many levels, and not just physical. The sweet doorman that Jessie began dating four years ago was long gone. 

Jessie knew Luke had his problems with Audrey too. When they first got together they were both only fifteen. Neither of them had ever really been in an actual relationship and they had no idea what they were doing. He used to go to Jessie for advice, but he hasn’t needed much of that lately. When things started to get serious between Luke and Audrey, he started to get quiet and he’d close himself off from the family. He even used to ditch Jessie and the rest of his family to tend to her. Of course he realized that what he was doing was wrong, so he decided to try and break it off with Audrey. He didn’t get the chance to, because right before he broke up with her she fucked him just to make him shut up. And then when things started to get bad, they fought a lot and it made Luke distant and closed off again. Jessie talked to him about how he had to fix everything and he agreed, and he and Audrey have been trying to make it work ever since. They still got into fights, but they always kissed and made up. It made Jessie sick to her stomach thinking that Luke actually fucked her on a daily, but she knew he never had a choice. She always forced herself on him, and he was too nice to push her away. 

“Forget it.” Luke said in a deep voice. “Walk away and leave her alone.” Jessie looked up at Luke once more before turning back to Tony. 

“She’s not your girlfriend.” he said. Luke took a step forwards. 

“She’s not yours either.” he said. Tony cowered a bit when Luke took a step towards him, but he stayed where he was. When Luke looked over at Jessie, he didn’t see the fist come swinging at him until he turned. He caught Tony’s fist with ease and threw him on the ground. Luke shook his head and led Jessie outside. When they finally made it to the next block, Luke looking behind them every now and then to make sure Tony wasn’t behind them, stopped and looked at Jessie, pulling his arm away from her. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice full of concern. She nodded. 

“Course I am.” she said. He smiled. 

“Good. Because we can’t have you running when you aren’tttttt.” he said. She smiled a bit and they both began running side by side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't read this one over yet so.........

When Luke and Jessie finally got home a couple hours later, they weren’t expecting everyone to already be awake. But when they walked into the living room they understood why. 

Audrey was standing in the middle of the room, her long, flowing brown hair reaching past her shoulder blades. Her pink crop top and black leggings accentuated her curves and features and Luke just stood there staring at her.

“Audrey… What are you doing here?” Luke asked. She walked over to him.

“I came over to work on our project but you weren’t here. Where were you?” she asked. Luke glanced over at Jessie quickly and then looked back at Audrey. 

“I was out running.” Luke said to her. He didn’t bother to say he was out running with Jessie because that would give her the wrong idea like always. 

“Why did she come in with you?” Audrey asked. Everyone watched intently as the scene in front of them unfolded. They knew that a big fight was going to happen. And yes, they had witnessed them before, but for some reason they all felt more uncomfortable than they usually did. 

“We ran into each other.” he said. Well, he really wasn’t lying. They  _ did  _ run into each other. 

“Don’t lie to me, Luke.” she said, glaring at Jessie. Luke sighed. 

“I’m not, Audrey.” he said. Jessie stood there beside Luke, feeling tiny and awkward. Audrey flipped her long brown hair behind her shoulder and crossed her arms, eyeing Jessie.

“Fine… We went for a run together.” Luke said. Audrey scoffed.

“We need to talk.” she said. She grabbed Luke’s arm and started pulling him up the stairs, much to his unliking. 

“Audrey stop… There’s nothing to talk about.” he said, pulling away from her. She grabbed him again.

“Yes there is.” she said. He sighed and went into his room with her. Everybody else went to their rooms. When it was time for them to eat dinner, Jessie, Luke, and Audrey didn’t go down. Jessie wasn’t hungry, and Luke and Audrey were too busy fighting to notice that Bertram called for them to go down. They were yelling ever since they went in his room. It was mostly about Jessie, but sometimes Audrey just brought up stuff that wasn’t relevant to keep the argument going. To be completely honest, nobody liked her. But they put up with her because she was Luke’s girlfriend. 

The screaming kept going until nightfall, stopping because Audrey decided to go home. Jessie laid in her bed all day thinking. Now that her and Tony were broken up, she knew she was supposed to feel happy, that she was supposed to be happy. But she still felt the same. Trapped. Not moving forward. 

At around three in the morning she heard a knock at her door and she sat up. 

“Come in.” she said quietly. The door opened slowly, Luke walking into the room. He was wearing a pair of joggers and a white tank top. His brown curls looked a little messy, he must’ve been sleeping. 

“Jessie… I’m sorry about her…” he said. She smiled slightly and looked down at her hands, pulling on her sleeve.

“It’s okay…”

“But it’s not… She’s trying to pull me away from you. From my family. From my friends… It’s not as bad as it was before but… It’s still bad.” he said. He closed her door and sat at the edge of her bed, folding his hands in his lap. 

“Why don’t you just break up with her Luke… You’re not happy.” she said. He sighed. 

“I’ve already tried… And I don’t want to hurt her.”

“But she’s hurting you. And your family. And me…” she said. He looked up at her.

“I’m sorry…” he said. He reached his hand over and grabbed hers, intertwining their fingers.

“You don’t have to be sorry. You didn’t do anything, she did.” Jessie said. Luke nodded and pulled his hand away from her hesitantly. She started to miss his warmth.

“Okay.” he said. He smiled at her and she smiled back. 

“So… Did you guys work stuff out or not?” she asked. He sighed.

“I really don’t know… Whenever it seemed like we did she just kept arguing… It’s like she  _ wants  _ us to fight all the time.” Luke said. Jessie thought for a minute.

“She probably does… Look at what comes out of it.” Jessie said. He looked at her and sighed softly.

“You’re right. I need to end it…” he said. Jessie nodded. 

“Don’t do it if you don’t want to.” Jessie said. Luke shook his head.

“No, no I want to.” Luke said. “I should’ve done it a long time ago.” Jessie smiled slightly and he felt his cheeks start to warm up a bit. Maybe he wasn’t  _ completely  _ over her like he thought he was after all. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
